character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Sidious (Canon)/Finiznot
Summary In Palpatines earlier ages in living with his family, he had an unconditional hatred for his father, and when Darth Plagueis arrived, he helped influence him to murder his entire family. Later as Palpatine grew stronger in training under his sith master Darth Plagueis, the sith apprentice demonstrated sociopath initiatives, that showed no remorse within himself and as he and his master were rising to power in politics and force capabilities, Palpatine played dirty in killing Darth Plagueis by accomplishing the murder in his sleep. During the climax events of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Palpatines apprentice Darth Maul is embarrassingly and horribly defeated by the hands of a low class yet highly underestimated padawan named Obi-Wan Kenobi, which was disappointing for Palpatine, because he had hoped so much for Darth Maul to be his successor, however on the bright side, for Palpatine of course, he was granted to be the supreme chancellor of the galactic republic and became the biggest two faced politician, the galaxy has never known, in being the heroic political leader of the republic and the deceptive ruler of the trade federation at the same time in secret. During the clone wars When Palpatines second apprentice Darth Tyranus was being the driving force of the trade federation, the supreme chancellor who gained all emergency powers at the time by the help of Jar Jar Binks's influence was seemingly captured by his apprentice and general Grievious. As Anakin Skywalker without mercy cut off Darth Tyranus's head, Palpatine saw a third attempt in having a successor, who he himself stated that the Tyranus executor could become more powerful than even him, and used Anakins mental weaknesses of his secret desperate love for his family to his abominable and sinister advantage. With it all being a near success, Anakin became his third and most powerful apprentice, killing more Jedi than hardly any Sith has ever done, however due to his apprentice named Darth Vaders emotions going wild with his full fledged dark side use had him being handicapped, meaning that Palpatine would never truly find a successor that is his own apprentice. During the decades of Palpatine making Darth Vader his tormented puppet into doing what ever torture and killing he wants, the son of his apprentice Luke Skywalker managed to convince Darth Vader to become Anakin again and put an end to Darth Sidious who was crossing the line in trying to take away what Anakin cherished the most. Powers and Stats Tier: 'Possibly '''4-C '''with the signified flair of the force. | Likely '''Low 7-B '| 7-B | '8-B '(When commanding a Star-Destroyer) | '''5-A (When commanding the Death Star I and the Death Star II) | Higher 'With concentrated force power | Possibly '''High 6-A '''to '''2-C '''With Force Storm | '''Varies '(With the forces sampled energy) '''Name: '''Sheev Palpatine, Senator Palpatine, Chancellor Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor, Emperor Palpatine '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''47 years old in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 58 years old in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, 61 years old in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, 82 years old in Rogue One: A Star Wars story and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, 85 years old in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, 86 years old in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, 92 years old in Star Wars: Dark Empire '''Classification: '''Darth Sidious, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Emperor of the galactic empire, Sith Lord '''Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses , Superhuman Athleticism, Precognition, Skilled Swordsmen, Clairvoyance, and Absorption. Attack Potency: Human level '(Physically), Possibly '''Star level + '(With the signified flair of Palpatine claiming the mantle in being the top boss of Sith Lord, the force reacted to this, knowing the dangers that will be ahead for the lives who chose to strive for the light side of the force.) | Likely 'Small City level + '(Should not be vastly weaker than his the force unleashed self who was considerably lazier than his prequel trilogy self.) | 'City level '(When Galen used more than every maximum he could bring in a beam struggle against the Emperor, that caused a flaming dent on the Death Star I, a space station with a diameter of 120 kilometers.) | 'Large Planet level '(When commanding the Death Star I and the Death Star II) | 'Higher '''with concentrated force power.) 'Speed: '''At least '''Superhuman (Combat speed/Is definitely superior to general Grevious) | At least Massively Hypersonic '(Reactions) | '''Massively FTL + '(Flight speed/Palpatines legalities has commanding control over all hyperdrive equipment in galactic empire.) '''Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Small City level +, City level Durability: Human level '(Physically), '''Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) '''Stamina: Average Range: Possibly Steller (With the signified flair of the force), At least Thousands of kilometers Intelligence: Genius '(During Prequel trilogy era), '''Gifted '(During Original trilogy era) 'Weaknesses: '''Is physically human and reaching the limitations of elderly age. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques ' * '''Force Lightning: Being the first dark side user seen on screen using this ability, Darth Sidious is not only a professional with this power but is renowned as the greatest Sith lightning force user in galactic history. * Force Drain: While it can be argued on Sidious being superior to Darth Nihilus's force drain, it should be noted that he is a master of this ability, and when he uses it, most jedi would fall down dead on the floor over such drainage from their power onto the evil Sith lord. * '''Resurrection: '''On many occasions after Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Sidious was able to come back more than twice being reborn. * '''Form VII: Juya: '''A undeniably aggressive and violent light saber form of combat that is specially a dark boost for Darth Sidious in battle. * '''Form VI: Nimen: '''A great adversary of help for Darth Sidious's unpredictability in combat with a single or multiple range of enemies. * '''Form V: Shien: '''The most balanced lightsaber of Sidious swordsmen skills that works in a usual same time event of offensive and defensive. * '''Form IV: Ataru: '''Sidious can make the most devastating acrobatic offensives that would be a mortal blow on the opponent. * '''Form III: Soresu: '''Darth Sidious has used this form to it's fullest potential in defending himself against the most offensive Jedi duelist ever being Grand Master Yoda. * '''Form II: Makashi: '''Amazingly despite Sidious vicious and aggressive uses of all the other forms of lightsaber forms of combat, he can use this elegant old french maneuver very well towards his enemies. * '''Form I: Shii-Cho: '''With Darth Sidious having so much knowledge in using these skills, he knew Shii-Cho so well that even one of the greatest Shii-Cho swordsmen Kit Fisto completely failed in competing with Sidious in light saber combat.) Note: The reason why Darth Sidious isn't scaled to the valley of Jedi statement of being capable to do supernovas within a thought is because we don't know for sure how exactly they were able to conjure up a supernova within a thought.Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2